You Make Me So Hot
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: So she wasn't supposed to find this but she did and she really can't find it in her to feel bad about it. Because classified files aside this is so fucking hot Skye can't just let it be. SkyeWard, AU, PWP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this came out of nowhere again! Still not beta-ed so yeah, sorry!**

* * *

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop **_

_**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop **_

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream **_

_**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby **_

_**You're so good to me, baby baby**_

_**Hot~ Avril Lavinge**_

* * *

_**You Make Me So Hot**_

So she wasn't supposed to find this but she did and she really can't find it in her to feel bad about it. Because classified files aside this is so fucking hot Skye can't just let it be. She has to watch it! So she mumbles a quick excuse to Jemma and Leo and retreats to her bunk, locking her door and plunking her headphones on her brand new laptop, courtesy of AC as a 'get well' gift! Yes, the high definition screen makes this even better, if not a little dirty or a lot but that's not the point!

Pressing play she leans back against her headboard and gets comfortable. She's going to watch Grant Ward's sex tape! Well not exactly sex tape more like a video file from a mission but still he's banging a woman to get information and that's good enough for Skye. Of course she has seen him naked through the glasses Fitz made but that didn't count. And it's not like she's going to see him naked anytime soon so she might as well enjoy this! What? Aren't women allowed to watch porn? Even if the main protagonist is their awfully hot S.O whom they have a crush on!

Her eyes lock on the computer screen as it comes alive, she takes a moment to asses the fact that the lighting is bad so someone better put a lamp on or else she's going to write a letter to S.H.I.E.L.D operatives for sucking at making porn which is not really porn but that's still not the point. Like seriously lighting is everything! The couple stumbles in the room, clothes are shed and Skye's eyes are trained on a very naked and very hot Ward kneeling between the woman's thighs. She can only imagine what he does from this angle but the woman seems to enjoy it since her fingers are laced in his soft hair and her hips are pushing against Ward's face as her body arches from the bed.

Skye can't help the small gasp that escapes her as the woman moans loudly because apparently Ward is doing something very right. Heat pools between her legs and for the first time in the past hour this seems like a bad idea, one of her worst. Doesn't matter how good this is, she doesn't think she'll be able to handle herself around him when she knows what he's like in bed. Well, not really know, more like has a good idea of how he _'performs' _for lack of better words. She presses her thighs together tightly as her crawl's up the other woman's body. She catches a small glimpse of his cock and that's her downfall. The only thing her brain can process is the fact that she really, really, _really, _wants to be that woman under him.

There are whimpers, that turn to moans, that turn to screams and suddenly the other woman is coming hard and Skye wants to burst into tears because she wants to come that way too, damn it! She wants Ward between her legs fucking her like there's no tomorrow since they met and she just knows she'll never get it. Her attention is drawn back to him as he mades the sexiest little growly sound when he comes and Skye just can't fucking take it anymore, she closes the laptop and pushes it aside. Her whole body is on fire and she feels hot and cold at the same fucking time. Maybe she has a little time to take care of her minor problem, like after what she saw it wouldn't take her long to get herself off. She's so caught up on her inner monologue that the sound of a throat clearing takes her so much by surprise she jumps up. She looks exactly like a deer caught in headlights as she turns to face Ward leaning against the doorframe of her bunk looking smug as fuck.

"Enjoyed the show?" He asks, eyeing her closely and she feels her face flush. _Uh oh, _she thinks, _I'm so screwed._

* * *

**A/N: Drop me a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So that's getting you people reviewing? A cliffhanger! I should it more often! Just kidding! I stayed up until 2 am on a work day to finish this for you guys so I hope I get some love! This was courtesy of as many dirty songs as one can listen too! I hope you like it. Again mistakes are all mine!**

* * *

"Enjoyed the show?" He asks, eyeing her closely and she feels her face flush. _Uh oh, _she thinks, _I'm so screwed._

_Fuck me sideways! _ Literally and figuratively speaking, she thought. _Take a deep breath, Skye. Take a deep breath and relax. You bullshitted your way out of worse situations than this! _She swallowed thickly and gave him an awkward smile. "Uh, yes?" _Nice save, you idiot!_ It wasn't meant to come out as a question but it did and she mentally slapped herself.

"Good." He smirks and walks away. _Wait, what? _

**~oOo~ **

Just as she suspects she doesn't really get what she wants. Instead she gets a shit load of work out, the only upside is that she has the punching bag. Which seems to be like the only solution, punching things helps her forget the ache between her legs. She caused this to herself all right? She knows that, Skye kind of wishes to unseen that tape but that's impossible now.

Jemma asks her politely if everything is all right because frankly she has been barking at anyone that so much as looks at her. Skye tells her that it's just that time of the month and Jemma nods in sympathy. The subject is dropped for the next few weeks while Skye is stewing in her juices, pun intended. She can't use her vibrator since the walls of her bunk are too thin and she really doesn't want Fitz to listen to her and her hand just won't do.

The answer to her prayers comes in the form of a mission and an overnight in a hotel in New York because Coulson is needed in the Hub early in the morning and the Bus needs a few repairs. Finally she can put her rabbit into good use! Skye really wants to pay attention to the chit chat going around but she can't. The mere idea that she could be getting herself off to that video of Ward is just too much of a distraction if not a little messed up! She jumps a little pumping her knee against the table as her phone vibrates bringing her out of her thoughts. Jemma looks at her briefly and when Skye nods she goes back to her paying attention to Leo.

_Care to join me for a drink later? _

Her eyes lock to his from across the table and he's smirking again and Skye just really wants to punch him. He hasn't made a move since the incident but that doesn't mean she hasn't felt his eyes on her. Or noticed the way his body presses just right against hers when he shows her a new exercise, or his hard on bracing against her behind enough to make her whimper but he's gonna before she can take any pleasure. She knows it's a game of whom will break first and she enjoys it in some extend. But she was never a fan of games and this one is tiring her out. Taking a deep breath she types her response back quickly.

_Is a drink all I'm going to get? _

Suddenly she's not the prey anymore, Skye feels more like the predator. She's looking at him, eyebrow raised, waiting for his comeback. He's either going to call it off or go through with it. She really hopes for the second one. She excuses herself from the others saying she's too tired and she's going to have an early night. On her way to her room she picks up a bottle of tequila.

What?

She's old enough to drink if she wants too!

**~oOo~**

Five tequila shots and a youtube playlist later Skye feels extremely relaxed and just about ready to have fun. She's shedding her clothes one by one to the bit of the music, a knock on her door gets her attention and she smirks as she takes a look through the peephole. She lets him in a moment later, back turned away, and picks ups the bottle with the booze again.

"Started without me, I see." He whispers in her ear, pressing his body closer to her. Her back to his chest, only this time he's not pulling away and Skye is pressing right back at him. At that moment she releases how much bigger he is from her and that only turns her on more.

"You were taking too long." She moans as his fingers slip between her legs tracing the hot flesh, his thumb drawing tight circles over her clit again and again. Her arms reach behind to wrap around his neck and her back arches as pleasure burns through her.

"Let it go." He murmurs placing feathery kisses on her neck as his other hand slides lower too, slipping two fingers inside her and Skye is lost. Because it's been too long since she did that and he has worked her up too much and she just needs it, needs _him _in every way possible. She does as she's told, trebling in his arms, moaning his name lowly, begging for more. "That's one." He laughs huskily and pulls her towards the bed. He's still fully clothed and in the back of her mind she thinks she has to do something about it but she can't bring herself to. "Bend over for me." He orders and Skye complies, she honestly doesn't mind him being the dominant part of this, she used to have the upper hand where sex was concerned with Miles. This feels different, new, better, she knows he cares for her. Ward would take good care of her and her needs.

His hands trail down her back, caressing the soft skin lightly and it's like her mind can only focus on his touch. She bites her lower lip, fingers fisting on the bedsheets as Ward slips inside her from behind. Her head is spinning and this is so much better than she thought until he starts moving. Suddenly Skye can really relate to the woman in the video because it's like the man has a talent, she's keening and moaning as he takes hold of her hair and pulls her up, angling her head that way so his lips can crash against hers. His strong arms hold her against him as he moves slowly and Skye just can't take it.

"Give it to me harder." She whispers, she just really wants him to give her everything he has. Pound her like there's no tomorrow and she's about to get her wish as his pace quickens. "Oh God! Yes!" Her nerves are alight and it seems like every single one ends where they are connected. The way he takes would be viewed as ferocious by someone almost violent but Skye can only relish in the glory of owning him. Because make no mistake she's going to stake a claim on him by the time they are done. "Fuck!' She growls as her muscles tighten around him and she's coming harder than she ever did. He stills letting her ride it out, enjoying her pleasure.

"That's two, Rookie." She can hear the smug smile in his voice as she tries to catch her breath. He turns her in his arms as his lips collide with hers in a kiss that could rival every passionate kiss ever given in the world. He lays her back against the bed and Skye's hands reach to pull his T-Shirt over his head, followed by his jeans and somewhere along the way he's just as naked as she is and Skye could just die from happiness. He settles between her legs, bodies pressing closely, she waited so long for this moment. He looks like a fucking Greek God and Skye thinks that it's unfair for someone to look so perfect. Her breath hitches as he sheaths himself inside her and her hips shoot up to meet his as he starts moving.

Her hands claw at his back as he holds her hips down, torturing her with slow thrusts and she is whimpering and begging him but Ward won't give her more than that. Her legs wrap around his waist and she flips them over, the only good thing that came out of all her training the past few weeks? She became stronger, she pulls his arms over his head as she rides his cock like her life depends on it. Wards gives a low chuckle as he pulls his hands free and sets them on her hips helping her move. But Skye doesn't care because she is almost there, weaves of pleasure roll through her and she can't help the small scream that leaves her lips. He sits up pulling her face down to his, muffling the sounds. "That's three." He moans and flips them over, driving inside her with hard, strong thrusts and she can only grab onto his shoulders holding for dear life. "My turn." He growls and she knows that it's all about him now, strangely enough she doesn't mind. She moans his name, whimpers, begging him to give it to her the way only he can because she knows he loves to see her like that. At his mercy and just for him she wretches another orgasm out, pulling him along with her.

Her brain feels numb from all the pleasure as they lay there together. She's almost sure that he's going to get dressed and leave but instead he falls at her side pulling her in his arms. She won't lie it takes her by surprise and she's more taken aback when he places a kiss on her forehead. Skye guesses that sometimes gestures do speak louder than words so she buries her head in the crook of his neck and promptly falls asleep because she can't fight it anymore. Of course they'll have to talk about it at some point, just not right now.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think?**


End file.
